Story of my Lifewith the Dead on it
by FFFFFreak
Summary: We all know Miku as the protagonist of FF1, a loving sister for her brother, gifted with a strong sixth sense, able to harness the power of the Camera Obscura without winding up crazy  well sort of  but what she must have been thinking with everything?
1. Chapter 1 Ditched by good ol bro

Disclaimer: TECMO owns everything, 'xcept this fic

Some short stories about what happened in the series mainly based on Miku's POV. Be warned because it's definitely OC, though I try to gauge what Miku's reactions may have been based on circumstances on the game and her interactions with other characters, albeit in a slightly more exaggerated sense. I just think she's one of the characters in the game I really sympathize with, not to mention that she's just one of my favorites. So yes despite her horrible voice on FF1 or the fact that she followed her stupid brother in the Manor, I still love this koto-playing, brother-loving, slow-climbing of a girl! ^^

After the failed Operation: R.B.A.F.P.G (Rescue Brother's Ass From Pervy Ghosts)..

I awoke in the cold hard ground at the small garden (or what's left of it) of the Himuro Mansion, my body heavy and sore as if somebody had just used it as a punching bag or some sort. I remembered the time I accidentally drank Mafuyu's sake, mistaking it as some kind of a bitter tea, and after being knocked out, I awoke with a very painful headache, my throat raw and dry as if filled by Ruri's hairballs. It's just the same as now.

I groggily went up to my feet, stared at the flickering balls of light dancing up the Mansion when I suddenly realized that there is something missing.

Mafuyu! I glanced around frantically, looking for brother's tall (sexy) figure, no way I spent 4 days getting my ass kicked without bringing my brother home and forcing him to talk about his issues including his obsession with his mentor. But Mafuyu was nowhere to be found. I think I remembered now.

He stayed with that Rape, I mean, Rope Shrine Maiden Kirie! At that moment, I just knew I had to set the whole mansion on fire, hoping I would ruin brother and his new girlfriend's heart-to-heart talk with each other.

Dammit Brother! I blinked the angry tears away. Why the hell are you so infuriatingly kind sometimes? After everything I've done to save your butt from that Rape, I mean, Rope Shrine Maiden Kirie, you just ditch me even without warning me beforehand. A note saying "I think I'll stay" in your notebook would have been helpful!

_Miku.._

"Miku yourself, you stupid brother. Go talk to your new girlfriend instead..." I mutter

_Miku, please I need you to understand me. Kirie needs me. You don't know how it must have been like in her position..._

"I damn well know how. What you don't know is how it must have been like on _MY_ position!"

_Miku, come on, will you just listen! I am the only one who can help her. She'd been through much. She deserves some peace and happiness in the end.._

"Oh yeah? Didn't you think that after everything that happened to me, I at least deserved some peace and happiness as well, or at least, my own brother?"

_Miku..._Her brother's voice sounded exasperated You wouldn't understand. _Why__are__you__being__such__a__whiny__little__girl?_

"I hate you so much brother. What will become of me? I will become an orphan forever! Our relatives pretty much left us, I don't know anyone whom I could trust. I only have Ruri now, and guess what, maybe I lost her too because I hadn't fed her for four consecutive days! All because I'm too busy trying to save both of our necks in this God-forsaken mansion filled with crazy ghosts and then you suddenly decide you love it here and freakin' stays!"

_...Argh, will you stop whining?_

"I still hate you, Mafuyu. Because of you, I'll be psychologically scarred forever! "

…

..."Mafuyu?"

There was no response.

"Brother?"

Mafuyu chose the wiser move to shut up for once. I bit my lip to stop the urge from screaming my lungs out that he's an ungrateful sonofab*tch but then I would probably be attacked by great grandma Yae's ghost and scrub my tongue dry for even uttering such a word.

I stood silent for a moment, my anger dissipating. It's not fair. All I want is my brother to be beside me. Why did he have to follow his stupid teacher here in the first place? Why did he become a FOLKLORIST in the first place? They always screw things up. And they tend to speak real slow, horribly slow, just that folklorist Munakata aka Great Grandad. Hmm..Come to think of it, the slow voice is more likely a family trait. Everyone in the family tends to speak slow, well except me of course. I just climb ladders and staircases real slow.

Oh heck, what am I thinking? My brother is gone! I'm now an orphan! I don't have any reason to live anymore. I don't even have a job to pay the house rent with. _Real_ smooth, Mafuyu. The least you did after you decided to stay is to at least tell me your bank account number or maybe leave me a will for me or something. Now I'll die of starvation and extreme negligence, not to mention, officials would think I murdered you and fed your entrails to Ruri to hide the evidence.

"MAFUYU!WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?I HOPE YOU AND KIRIE ROT ON THAT HELL HOLE FORE- Ouch!" A stone hit me square on the head. I glanced around angry and picked up the stone for retaliation but there's a note rolled up around it. Curious, I unrolled the crumpled paper.

**MIKU, go at Yuu Asou's residence. I told him to take care of you when I'm gone. I wrote the address below just in case you went lost (which you always do)**

**And please never ever cause him some trouble. Spare him of your whines and rants, please**

**- From your loving brother**

**PS, Kirie says Hi.**

"Loving my ass!", I angrily threw the rock away. "Hi, your face, Kirie, you brother-stealer, two faced, scheming BI- Hey! Another stone hit her in the head. "OKAY OKAY, I'll go. Sheesh, after everything I did, you just throw a rock in my face. Real nice Mafuyu. I wish great grandma would strangle you or something."

And then I went in on my way, glancing blankly at Mafuyu's poor handwriting. Damn, I couldn't understand anything. Where is the Asou residence?


	2. Chapter 2 Asou Sounds familiar

Disclaimer: TECMO owns everything, 'xcept this fic

Chapter 2 of this retarded fic. Whew! This chapter's about how Yuu came to be a guardian for Miku before Rei-san ^_^ Isn't that sweet of him? _

**New home, new life. It's time to move on….But I still hate you brother JD;AJN;AD;! T_T**

I dreamt I was at the steps of the Himuro Mansion. It was the night I first arrived in that place, looking for my brother, wondering how stupid he must have been to not realize that there's practically a billboard in neon lights saying: **'Welcome****to****Hell!'** placed at the top of its roof.

"I wonder how long it has been since my brother and I saw things other people couldn't see. " I began starting my monologue which will be included as one of the greatest quotes this series ever had. "My brother, he's always sweet and kind. He's the only one I could tell about my visi- **WAIT****A****MINUTE!** Didn't he just left me for Kirie? ANd why the hell I'm in the Himuro Mansion again...Oh great! Now I'm having nightmares about the whole thing. Well at least this is better than those nightmares showing brother and Kirie making out. Hmmm….. What's that?" I saw a distant white light, growing bigger and brighter as the Mansion gradually disappeared, being engulfed by the light. Before I knew it, I was staring at the white fluorescent light in the ceiling. I realized I was in the hospital.

"Miku?"

I slowly looked around and found myself face-to-face with a short haired young man wearing dark blue jacket, a pale turtleneck beneath. He had a kind face and a kind smile, his eyes were dark and the way he looked at me almost reminds me of brother. He flashed me a shy smile. "Miku, I'm glad you're awake. My name is Yuu Asou, by the way."

And that's when memories came rushing back. I remembered walking along the dimly lit streets, hoping I won't be raped, asking questions to kindly old women in grocery stores, asking about the address Mafuyu bothered to write. And when I was already at the brink of exhaustion and hysteria, I remembered walking in a two storey house and being nearly killed by an approaching car. Everything became black afterwards.

HAH! I'm not so bad at directions after your face, brother!

"Miku?"

I glanced up at Yuu. This is the first time I met some of brother's friends. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you know where your brother is?"

At that hell hole with Kirie. Stupid bastard would rather stay than go with me. Instead I said, "He's..he's at the Mansion," I mumbled because I don't think I can say that he's dead.

Yuu looked at me sympathetically. I think he already knows what become of brother. "I'm so sorry, Miku," he said gently. "But don't worry, Mafuyu left you in my care. I'm going to take care of you from now on, okay?"

I stared at him blankly. I didn't even know about this guy but he's willing to help me out...Hmm, did Mafuyu blackmailed him or something.

"Mafuyu had been one of my close friends," Yuu smiled, reading my thoughts. "Before he went to the Mansion, he asked me to look after you. From now on, you'll be in my care."

Well, I gotta give it to brother, at least he had the foresight to take care of things for me when I'm gone. Which made me think, Did brother thought he wouldn't be able to come home anymore? Come to think of it, his sixth sense is more powerful than mine.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself," I muttered. I spent days all by myself in the Mansion anyway, it wouldn't make much difference on taking care of myself from now on.

"You'll be staying with me," Yuu said firmly. "I'll see to your education, and I think my girlfriend can give you a job in the future. She'll be staying with us a month from now," His face broke into a smile again. "I'm planning to propose to her next week. It will be on our 3rd anniversary.

I stared at him for a moment. Why would a stranger tell me his love life on that spot is completely over me?

"Let's get you home," he said, "By tomorrow, I'm going to help you pack up your things to move in my place."

"But-"

Yuu glanced at me, stopping me from saying anything at all. A nurse came to talk to him and they distanced themselves from me as they probably discuss about my condition.

So, I thought to myself. This will be the new life for me. Well I just wished Yuu-nichan wouldn't take it into his head to explore some haunted mansion sometime in the future. I don't think I can take another adventure anymore.

**(LOL, I really think Yuu is very kind to take Miku in. He's a good friend. And an even better boyfriend. I can see why Rei was so depressed over losing him - I would too if I had a boy like that XD. I also love how he always becomes the babysitter for our deranged protagonists. Mafuyu placed Miku in his care and years after, Kei asked him to temporarily take care of Mio after all the incidents of FF2. Knowing what these two have been through, interacting with them must have been like hell XD) **

**-BACK AT HOME**

"RURI! Thank goodness you didn't die of starvation or something! Oh, I miss you so much. Do you miss me too, you cute little thing. From now on, it will only be two of us because bad Mafuyu left us with ghosts. Yes, you sweet sweet - KSNDKANDALDA! Ruri, what the hell happened to our couch?" O_O


End file.
